Together Until The End
by miss.salvatoregirl
Summary: They left the family they made at 21st district. Now with a new threat just around the corner, they will have to put behind them the problems that cause them to leave to work together. Can they move past it? And can they defeat this new threat before it causes damages forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction! This story follows the show's storyline up until ep. 13 of season 3, the episode before Yates comes back in "The Song of Gregory Williams Yates", but the timeline may be wrong, since it isn't an accurate timeframe. The characters may be a little out of character. Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes.**

 **I don't own Chicago PD or any of its characters.**

Three months. That's how long Jay and Erin were back together. Everything was going well for them, they were happy with each other, they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore and Voight had accept them.

One day with just one phone call everything change. New victims had been found that might have been victims of Gregory Yates, Nadia's killer, and with that Voight sent Lindsay and Dawson to New York City to help the SVU. Close this cases and determinate if this was Yates's fault and then he escaped from prison and came to Chicago obsessed with Erin.

Everyone was so determined to keep Erin safe that no one realize that Yates target was actually Jay. So when Yates called with his demands in order to let Jay go, Erin only cared about getting him back. But his demands were that he wanted Erin, for her to go to him and leave with him, except Voight wouldn't allowed it. He said that there was no way in hell that he would let Lindsay meet Yates, despite the fact that Jay's life may depend on that.

Erin didn't accept Voight's decision and was pissed at him, but she decided to put that on the back of her mind until she got Jay back. With that, and behind the unit's back, she contacted Yates and asked him where to meet.

An hour later Erin enter an abandoned house and went up to one of the rooms, where she found Yates with a knife pointed at Jay, that was tied up to a chair. The situation quickly escalated, he told her his life story, how his parent had abandoned him after his mother got pregnant with his sister, told her how the two of them were alike and how he wanted her to tell his story to the world, and then Yates launched himself at her with his knife, but she shoot him first. After she ran to Jay and untied him up and called for backup, soon the house was filled with cops and paramedics that check on Jay and made sure she wasn't injured.

Once Jay and Erin went back to the district, they knew they were about to be reprimanded by Voight. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs to the bullpen, Voight came out of his office.

\- Detective Lindsay, do you care to explain to us all, how was it that you met with a dangerous criminal after I, your sergeant, order you not to do that?

\- I did what was right. I saved my partner.

\- What you did was irresponsible. We would have got detective Halstead back, without you going to meet Yates. But you couldn't wait, because you were to clouded by your feelings.

\- Don't. Don't you dare, I would have done what I did for any member of this team. You are the one that let your judgement get clouded by your feelings. Because you still see me as the fragile teenage girl you rescued and raised. But guess what Hank, I'm not that girl anymore.

\- Detective, you are out of line. You have exceeded your limit of disrespect, one more and you are out of this unit.

\- Don't say that twice Hank.

\- One more detective. And as of tomorrow morning, you are suspended for two weeks for your behavior.

\- Don't bother putting me on suspension. I quit.

As soon as she says that, Erin walks away, leaving everyone in the bullpen shocked.

\- Hank, you have to go after her and apologize. You would have done the exact same thing. – Detective Alvin Olinsky said.

\- No, if detective Lindsay wants out, she's out, and let this be a warning for all of you, I will not tolerate anyone going against my orders.

\- Fine. If that's the case, I quit as well. – Jay said and walked away.

When Jay reached the street, he noticed that Erin was inside of her car crying. Jay went to her and got inside of the car.

\- You okay?

\- No. what are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be inside?

\- No, I quit.

\- What? Are you sure? I mean you love this job.

\- I'm sure. I'm sticking by you.

\- Are you really sure?

\- I'm sure. I want you. I want a future with you. A family with you.

\- I'm glad to hear you say that.

\- Why is that?

\- Because I'm pregnant.

\- Are you sure?

\- I'm sure. The morning before this all mess with Yates started, instead of going on my morning run, I went to Chicago Med to an appointments with Dr. Manning. She confirmed it. I'm 6 weeks along. We're going to be parents.

While Jay and Erin were talking inside of the car, someone was across the street watching them.

 **So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, follow, favorite and comment this story. I'm sorry about the delay on this second chapter, but here it is. I apologize for any spelling errors, but English isn't my first language. The italic part is going to be a recap of the final part of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Chicago PD or it's characters.**

 _Previous on:_

 _Because I'm pregnant._

 _Are you sure?_

 _I'm sure. The morning before this entire mess with Yates started, instead of going on my morning run, I went to Chicago Med to an appointment with Dr. Manning, she confirmed it. I'm 6 weeks along. We're going to be parents._

 _While Jay and Erin were talking inside of the car, someone was across the street watching them._

5 months after:

Erin was now 26 weeks pregnant. Six months and half. She's been working, voluntary, at a shelter and Jay was now working at Homicide. None of them has had profound contact with the rest of the Intelligence unit, except for Jay who sometime passed by them at the district. They been happy and have been eager preparing for their baby's arrival.

Meanwhile at the Intelligence unit, the team was being targeted. Someone had been sending threats to them and their families, and each one of them felt and knew that they were being watch. Despite their efforts to finding the guy, they kept hitting dead ends.

One sunny afternoon, Erin was driving home from the shelter. She stopped her car at a red light in an intersection, just as she read a message from Jay saying he was going to be late getting home. When the light turned green, she started her car, but as she was crossing the intersection, a car coming from her right crashed right into her. The windows broke into a million pieces as a tiny strip of blood slide from her forehead to her chest as she lost conscious.

 **So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, commented, followed or favorite this story, I appreciate it. I will try to update this story at least once a week. Sorry for any grammas mistakes but English isn't my first language.**

 **Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Chicago PD or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _Previous on:_

" _The windows broke into a million pieces as a tiny strip of blood slide from her forehead to her chest and she lost conscious."_

When Erin regained her conscious, she was still trap in her car and could hear the sirens from the ambulance. She could hear all the commotion around her and was able to understand that the firefighters were from firehouse 51. She heard Severide telling Boden that it was her, to which Boden reply that he would notify Voight.

When they finally got her out, Sylvie and Jimmy took her to Chicago Med. When she got to Med, she was attended by Will and Dr. Rhodes.

\- Is that …. ? – Dr. Rhodes asked.

\- Yeah. It's Erin Lindsay. – Sylvie answered.

\- Ok. Let's not waste anymore time. Take her to room 3. Maggie get me Dr. Manning. – Will said.

As they took her into room 3 and started working on her, Maggie called Dr. Natalie Manning as she was asked. Afterwards she got Dr. Choi and started to walk towards the room they were in working on Erin.

\- Dr. Halstead, I need you to stop what you are doing, that you stop working on this patient. – Maggie said.

\- Are you kidding me?

\- No, Dr. Halstead, this patient is your brother's girlfriend, that baby is your niece. It causes a conflict of interests.

\- No. There is no way in hell. I won't step back.

Natalie, who had arrived in the room and had heard the conversation, leans next to Will.

\- Will, I get that you want to be here. That you want to help them. But you can't. I promise I will be with them the entire time. I will take care of them as if they were my own family. Right now, you need to be out here for when your brother gets here.

Will just looks at her and nods at her and slowly steps away as Dr. Choi took his place and everyone else in the room got back to work on Erin.

A few minutes later, Erin was taken to surgery to stop an internal bleeding and to relocate her shoulder and just as she was being transported, Jay arrived and still got a small glimpse of her.

When Will saw his brother arrive, he took him to the waiting room. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Will decide to try to cheer up Jay.

\- You know she is going to be okay. She's a fighter, they both are.

\- I know. I just really wish that she doesn't stop fighting, because I need them. I can't live without them.

Meanwhile, the Intelligence team had been assigned to Erin's hit and run. They had talk to the witnesses on the scene and were checking the security footage of the intersection.

\- What do we have? – Voight asks.

\- Almost nothing. – Ruzek answered.

\- The security footage doesn't have a clear image of the suspect, it mostly focuses on Erin. And the only thing the witnesses can give us is that it was a middle-age man, average height. – Olinsky informed.

\- So we are no close to finding this guy. – Voight said.

They hear the buzz coming from the stars and then saw Sergeant Platt coming up.

\- There's someone on line 1 wanting to talk with the Intelligence unit. Says it's the guy watching you.

\- Put it through. – Voight ordered.

Detective Dawson went to the phone and put the call through and on speaker.

\- This is Sergeant Voight. Who am I speaking to?

\- You're going to tell me that you or your detectives haven't noticed me? – The man said.

\- You calling to gloat about the fact that you have been watching and we haven't found you yet?

\- No. Not at all. I just call to check in and to ask how Erin Lindsay is doing after that horrible accident of hers.

\- How do you know about that? – Voight asked what was on everyone's mind.

\- Don't tell me you haven't figured it out. You are disappointing me. I'm the one who caused the accident.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you like this one. Thank to everyone who read, followed, favorited or commented the last chapter and who will be reading this one. Sorry for any grammar errors, but English isn't my first language.**

 **I don't own Chicago PD or any of its characters**

* * *

 _Previous on:_

 _\- Don't tell me you haven't figured it out. You are disappointing me. I'm the one who caused the accident._

 _0000000000000000000_

A few hours later, when it was pitch dark outside, Jay was still waiting for news on Erin. All of the sudden Dr. Choi comes up to him and Will, which had been with him waiting, and starts talking to them.

\- The surgery went well, she will recover. But she will need to be on bed rest and be extremely careful, other than that I don't see any reason as to why she won't make a full recovery.

\- And the baby? Is she alright? – Jay asked concerned about his daughter's health.

\- The baby will also be fine. – said Dr. Manning, who had arrive while Dr. Choi talked. – As long as Erin takes every precaution that Dr. Choi recommended they will both be fine, but I will want to check on them more regularly.

\- Sure. Anything you say. I just want them both to be healthy and home. Can I see her?

\- She's still unconscious due to the anesthesia, and she'll probably be like that for a couple of hours, but as soon as she's settled into the recovery room you can go in and see her. – Dr. Choi explained.

\- In the meanwhile, why don't we go to the cafeteria and eat something. You won't be any help to Erin or the baby if you don't take care of yourself. When she gets settled into the room, if we still aren't back Natalie or Ethan will page me to tell us. – said Will, who was relieved to learn that Erin and his niece were going to be fine.

\- Sure. But as soon as I can see Erin, please, tell me about it. – Jay asks.

\- Absolutely. You don't have to worry about that. – Natalie reassured him.

With Natalie reassurance, both Halstead brothers walker towards the elevator to go to the cafeteria.

000000000000000

Back at the station, the Intelligence unit was still talking with the man that was claiming responsibility for the accident.

\- What do you mean when you say that you caused Detective Lindsay's accident? - Voight asked the man starting to get impatient.

\- Now, Sergeant Voight, don't you mean Ms. Lindsay. She no longer works for the police. And you didn't really thought that it had just been a normal accident, did you?

While the man was talking, Mouse was trying to track him down.

\- You listen to me. Right now, I might not know who you are, or what your problem with me and my unit is, but I promise you that when I do find out, I will find you, I will come for you and I will kill you for what you have done. – Voight threatened.

\- I will look forward to it. Good luck.

After the man hang up, Voight slam the phone down. And everyone else just looked at him.

\- Mouse, you got anything? – Olinsky asked, trying to take the attention from Voight.

\- No. He was using a burner phone. There was no way to track him.

\- Ok. Ruzek and Atwater go back to the scene, see if there's anything we missed. Antonio, you and Mouse go through everything we have on our stalker. Me and Olinsky will go informe the Commander about this and then we will pass by the hospital to check on Erin's condition.

When he finished giving his orders, Voight went to his office to pick up his jacket and gun, and walked back out, without saying anything else with just one goal in mind: Making sure that Erin was alright before going after the man that almost cost him his daughter.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, I love getting them and hearing your feedback. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Remember English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistake.  
I don't own Chicago PD or any of its characters**

* * *

 _Previous on:_

" _When he finished giving his orders, Voight went to his office to pick up his jacket and gun, and walked back out, without saying anything else with just one goal in mind: Make sure Erin was alright before going after the man that almost cost him his daughter."_

 _0000000000000_

When Voight and Olinsky walked through the doors of Chicago Med, Goodwin that was talking with Maggie walked towards them and started to lead them to the elevators to the room Erin was in.

\- Erin is out of surgery and is recovering. She is stable. She will be fine, she will have to be a lot more careful, especially because of the baby, but she will be ok.

When Goodwin stopped talking she didn't notice the shock faces on the detectives. Olinsky, seeing that Voight was to surprise to talk, asked what was on both of their minds.

\- Baby? What baby, Sharon?

\- Erin is pregnant. About six and half months. I though you guys know. She hasn't been keeping it a secret, in fact, every time I have seen her this past few months, she has basically made it a point to share with everyone that she's expecting.

Before the detectives could say anything else, they stopped in front of a room.

\- You can go in, if you want. Just don't take long. – Goodwin advised them.

The two men stand still, neither one of them was capable of moving, just staring at the scene in front of them, through the glass doors. Erin was laying in bed, surrounded by machines and wires, connected to her and her visible pregnant belly, with Will on her left side and Jay on her right. She was awake and was smiling, but it was obvious that she had just wake up. Erin was talking with both brothers, all of them with a smile on their faces, while Jay had one hand holding Erin's and the other on top of her belly.

The two men, eventually, got over their surprise to learning that she was pregnant and finally walked into the room. As soon as they step inside, all three people inside of the room just stared at them

\- Hi Erin. How are you?

\- Hi Hank.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Next time: Erin and Voight first meet in months.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the delay guys, but I've been a little busy with school. Anyway, thank you so much for all your support it means lot to me. I hope you guys like this new chapter and if there is something you wished to see or hope it would happen in this chapter but doesn't don't worry it will happen in the next one.**

 **Anyway, here it is. As always I'm sorry for any grammar mistake, but English isn't my first language.**

 **I don't own Chicago PD or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _Previous on:_

 _" - Hi Erin. How are you?_

 _\- Hi Hank."_

 _00000000000000000_

\- How are you? How are you feeling? – Hank asked.

\- Like I got hit by a car. But other than that I feel fine. Can I help you with anything? – Erin answered.

\- We need to ask you a few things about the accident. – Olinsky said.

\- I'm going to leave you guys to answer. Besides I think Maggie may have a few patients for me. I'm still, technically, on shift. I'll stop by later. – Will said.

As Will left the room, Olinsky took his place next to Erin, while Voight remain at the end of her bed, close to the door.

\- Erin, I know this may be hard but we need you to walk us through what happen at the time of the accident. – Olinsky explained, calmly.

\- I don't think I remember anything that can help you.

\- Just tell them anything that you remember. – Jay told her.

\- I was driving home. I arrived at the intersection and the light turned red, so I stop. While I was waiting, I got a text from Jay saying he was going to be home late. The light turned green, I check both sides of the intersection before crossing and then I started driving. Next thing I know I was seeing a pair of headlights coming at me. After that I just remember hearing the sirens and seeing the firetrucks arriving.

\- That's all you remember? – Voight asked her.

\- Yes. Next time I woke up it was after surgery in this hospital bed. – Erin said.

\- One more thing, before we leave. I'm sure you need your rest. Did any of you noticed something strange this last few weeks? Like, maybe, you got the feeling you were being watched. – Olinsky, reluctantly, asked Jay and Erin.

Before answering, Jay and Erin shared a concern look with each other and, without realizing, they both put their hands on top of Erin's belly, as to protect the baby.

\- We didn't noticed any of that. Nothing strange as happen. No one has been watching us, at least, we haven't noticed it. – Jay told the two men, concern about his family safety. – But why do you ask? What do you know?

Voight and Olinsky looked at the couple and then looked at each other, both debating if they should tell them the truth. Eventually, after a few seconds, that seemed like hours to Jay and Erin, Voight explained to them the reason for their question, an explanation that the couple would later wish they didn't know.

\- A few weeks ago, the team receive a package, inside their were thousand of surveillance photos on each one of us and a few things, like pieces of clothing frames with personal photos, indicating that someone had not only been watching us, but also had been inside of our houses. We have been investigating it, but we are no close to finding the suspect, we still know a much about this guy as we did when we first receive the package. Now, today, Intelligence got a call, someone claiming to be our stalker and the person responsible for your accident.

* * *

 **So what do you think** **?**

 **I promise I will try to post a new chapter on Sunday**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have been a little busy between college, exams and the holidays. Anyway, now I have been able to write again and already started working on the next chapter. I also want to thank everyone that as stick with this story. As always I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Anyway, here it is. As always I'm sorry for any grammar mistake, but English isn't my first language.**

 **I don't own Chicago PD or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _Previous on:_

" _\- Now, today, Intelligence got a call, someone claiming to be our stalker and the person responsible for your accident. "_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000_

-How did we not know about this? - Jay yelled at them, furious that someone had been targeting his family and he hadn't noticed and hadn't been informed.

\- No offense, Detective. But you and your girlfriend are no longer a part of my unit and along side the Commander, we made a decision that only the members of my unit and a few selected others would have access to that information. Unfortunately, you weren't included in that. – Voight answered- Besides, until a few hours ago, we had no idea that you two were also being targeted.

The four of them stayed silent for a while, neither one of them daring to say anything. During that silence, Jay try to calm himself down.

\- So, what do we do now? What precautions are we taking? - Erin wanted to know.

\- We will post a uniform officer at your door until we find this guy. In the meanwhile we will continue investigating. – Olinsky responded to Erin.

Jay, who had calm himself down, got up from his chair, walked to the window in the room, overlooking the street, and stared down at it. After a little bit, he heard Olinsky getting up, saying goodbye to Erin and heading towards Hank and the door. Quickly, he turned around and told the men:

\- I want back in. I want back into Intelligence. I want to help find this guy.

Voight stared at them and said:

\- Sure. Any help is welcome. But you're getting one chance and you do everything that I said, and only that. Go against me, only once, and you're out.

\- Absolutely.

With that Voight and Olinsky left and when they were walking towards their car, Alvin had to questioned his friend and his action.

\- Want to explain to me why you didn't talk to Erin?

She left, Alvin. And if she wanted she could have talked as well.

\- You're both so stubborn. She could have died. Isn't that enough to get both of you to move pass your conflicts?

Voight didn't answer, instead he just step into the driver's seat of the car with Alvin right behind him and started driving back to the Intelligence unit, neither one of them talking to each other during the drive.

000000000000000000

Back at the hospital, after their friends left, Jay and Erin were still letting all the information they had just receive sink in. The couple didn't know what to think, just the morning before, they were both home and their biggest worries were deciding what color they were painting the nursery or agreeing on a name for their daughter. Those memories seem like a lifetime ago.

\- How could we not realize that there was someone watching us? – Erin asked not wanting to believe that they could be in danger and hadn't noticed it. They were supposed to be cops, to find the danger before anyone else and take it down before someone got hurt. But here she was, laying in a hospital bed, after being in an accident where not only her but also her unborn daughter could have died.

\- Erin, it wasn't our fault, we didn't do anything wrong. There was no reason for us to be on high alert or suspicious that something bad was going to happen.

\- But we should have known. How are we supposed to raise and protect our little girl after she's born, if we can't do it now?

\- Babe, we will just do it. We will love her and protect her to the best of our abilities. But we are not superheroes. We can't, as much as I wish we could, keep her away from every single danger. All we can do is try our best.

\- What if we make mistakes? I don't know how to be a mom. Bunny hasn't been the best example. Camille was, but she isn't here, she can't help me.

\- Erin we will make mistakes. It's normal, but when we make them, we will learn from them. And you will be and extraordinary mother. Our daughter is lucky to have you.

\- What are we going to do now?

\- You're going to recover. Do everything that the doctors say. You will focus on you and the baby, only. And I will go back to Intelligence, I will find this guy ad make sure he can never hurt us, ever again. Afterwards we are going to live our lives, and we're going to be happy and will raise our baby.

With that statement, Jay laid in bed with Erin and both of them relax, and, eventually, fell asleep. First Erin and then, after a few minutes, Jay followed. But before closing their eyes they both thought that solving their problem would be as simple as Jay had said. They couldn't have been more.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Again I'm very sorry for the long wait, but thank you for still be reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, so here's the newest chapter as always I hope you like it. I also want to thank to everyone one has been kind enough to take a little of their time not only to read this but also to leave their comment. I truly appreciate all your opinions.**

 **Anyway, here it is. As always I'm sorry for any grammar mistake, but English isn't my first language.**

 **I don't own Chicago PD or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _Previous on:_

" _With that statement, Jay laid in bed with Erin and both of them relax, and, eventually, fell asleep. First Erin and then, after a few minutes, Jay followed. But before closing their eyes they both thought that solving their problem would be as simple as Jay had said. They couldn't have been more."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During the following week, Jay had went into Intelligence a few hours a day to try to help the investigation, while Erin was quickly recovering.

However, by the end of that week, every single lead that the Intelligence unit had either had grown cold or led to a dead end. Because of those results the Commander wanted them to put the case down, on pause until new evidences came up, and focus on other cases.

By the weekend, the case was close, for the time being, and Erin was discharged from the hospital and went home.

When they got home at around 8:00 o'clock at night, Jay help Erin to the couch so that she could sit and rest.

\- Everything ok? Do you need anything? I could go get it for you? – asked Jay, worried with Erin since she looked like there was something bothering her.

\- No. everything is fine. I don't need anything, right now. I'm just tired. But I'm happy to be back home.

\- Well, I'm happy too. This place isn't the same without you. And our bed feels empty, cold and alone without you.

Hearing that Erin couldn't help herself and just smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

\- So now tell me. How's the case? Do you have any more leads?

\- Unfortunately, no. we don't. The Commander ordered us to close it.

\- What does Voight say about this? – Erin asked.

\- He says that we will close it down, until some new lead comes up. But only God knows when that will be. I mean, I thought that he would fight harder to keep the case open, especially considering how it involves you.

\- Jay, don't go there. We both know that things between me and Hank aren't the same as they once were. Besides, if you guys don't have any leads, what are you going to do? You can't stay stuck on this case and forget about others.

\- But this isn't just any other case. You almost died, our baby almost died.

\- The key word being "almost". We didn't die, we're fine and we're here. But, tell me something, if the case is closed, what are you going to do? Are you going to stay in Intelligence or going back to Homicide?

Jay stared at her, just before looking away, getting up and walking towards the window and watching down the street, a young couple walking hand in hand, a middle age man getting out of his car and walking to an apartment.

Without turning towards her and always keeping his eyes on the street, Jay told her, his voice making him sound a little afraid of what he was saying.

\- I would really like to stay in Intelligence. Those guys are family. But I won't stay there if you aren't ok with that.

\- Babe, I want you to be happy. And if being in the unit makes you happy, then do it. Don't worry about me.

\- I love you. You're amazing you know that?

\- Yep, I know.

With that Erin gave a soft laugh, to which Jay followed and then they both went to bed to rest.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**


End file.
